Depression
by Almighty Invader Bugz
Summary: Thalia gets kicked out of the Hunt, and enters a slight depression. There's only one person who brings her out of it, but that can't mean anything, can it?


**Disclaimer- I do not own this. Honest. If I did, you'd all know it.**

I sat at my table alone. I was the only one. Grover was with Percy, and all the other demigods had siblings. I sighed and stood up, I wasn't hungry. I'd have to come back and sneak some food out to eat later. As I was walking into my cabin, I was tapped on my shoulder. Rachel stood behind me.

"Yeah, we have some more news you might like, but it's not mine to say," Rachel said, as she turned and began walking back to Chiron. I followed her. I was stared at, yeah, but I couldn't care less. Chiron smiled at me.

"Nico," he nodded.

"Chiron," I nodded back. Rachel poked Chiron excitedly.

"Tell him," she whispered.

"Yes, yes, Nico, Thalia has returned," he said, watching me closely to see my reaction.

"With the Hunters? Cool," That wasn't big news! I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"No. On her own, she was kicked out of the Hunters," Chiron said slowly.

"Why?" I asked. Okay, this WAS big news.

"She won't tell us, go talk to Thalia. I think she could use a friend," Chiron said seriously. I nodded, and ran from the pavillion.

When I got to Zues' cabin, I heard thumping from inside.

"Thalia?" I called, knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk, Per-" she flung open the door, and froze. "Oh, Nico! Hey..." she trailed off.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"Death Breath, I'm not in the mood to talk," she sighed.

"Well, I am, Pinecone Face," I walked past her.

"You can't do that! This is my cabin!" she started yelling.

"Why'd you get kicked out of the Hunt?" I questioned. That silenced her.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly.

"Chiron. Now tell me."

"I got in a fight," she said.

"Figures," I smiled crookedly at her.

"Yeah."

"With who?" I tilted my head curiously.

"Pheobe. She said I wasn't fit to be liutenant, and I told her she wasn't fit at all, and it went on from there," Thalia explained.

"Did she get the boot to?"

"No, just me," Thalia sighed.

"What? That's totally unfair!" I yelled.

"I threw the first punch," Thalia smiled grimly.

"Oh. I see," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah..."

"Well!" I clapped my hands,"Let's go down to the lake and break curfew!""Sounds good. Can we grab some food on the way?" she asked.

"Yeah, I skipped dinner. We still have a few minutes until curfew sets in, bet you can't get in the Big House and back before it starts," I grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" she smirked.

"Might be."

"Well, I accept," she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. I sat in the big dark blue pleather armchair she had and stared around the room. It was so... so... _Thalia._ The walls were black with dark blue and purple paint splatters everywhere. Her bed was huge, with a thick black spider web veil canopy. The cabin had a statue of Zues in the corner, but she hadn't put it there. It was already there when she moved in. But what _was_ hers was the giant sterosystem, and the tons of CD's around it. Then there was the closet. Each of the Big Three cabins had a _huge_ closet. Out of curiousity I stood up and opened it. There were skinny jeans, and leggings and black clothing everywhere, but what caught my eye was a light blue bridesmaid shimmered with gold glitter that was spread over the dress. I removed it from the rack and held it nder the light. Suddenly the door flew open and Thalia stood there, arms loaded with snacks, and a cocky grin on her face.

"I wi-" she stopped. The smile slid off her face. "What are you doing with that?" she dropped the snacks and ran to take it from me. Hurriedly, she shoved it in the closet. She turned and fixed me with a death glare, and trust me, Thalia is better at those than me. And that's saying something.

"Sorry, Thals. I wanted to see if you had any good band shirts... " I explained.

"Whatever. Just never speak of that dress again,"she said shortly, turning and picking up the snacks. She walked out the door, and I followed behind her, quietly, seeing as we were breaking curfew. I sighed, spending the night with a depressed Thalia. Fun. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N-Hiya! Sooo didja like it? Hate it? Love it? Okay, I have a few questions for you, and I'm probably gonna ramble a bit. I really like writing and I've been planning this story for AGES so I'm probably going to update it quite often. Questions:**

**1- Do you know the Black Veil Brides?**

**2- Do you LIKE the Black Veil Brides?**

**3- Do you think Thalia would listen to BVB?**

**4- Do I seem obsessed with BVB?**

**I'm not gonna ramble! I'm gonna stop it right here!**

** Love,**

** Bungee!**

** REVIEW!**

** V**

** V**


End file.
